On any given day, about one quarter of the US population eats some form of take out or fast food. While this may be a convenient and cost effective alternative to making home cooked meals, fast food and take-out meals are often unhealthy and consist of lower quality ingredients. Fast food restaurants spend significantly more on employee costs and rent than they do on food and beverage costs. These operating costs prevent restaurants from being able to sell high-quality meals at affordable prices.
Fast food and take out restaurants compromise on food quality in order to offer competitive prices. On average, low cost, limited service restaurants spend just 28% of total income on food and beverage costs, compared to 27% on labor and 10% on rent. At many fast food restaurants, the face value of most meals far exceeds the ingredient costs required to produce the meals. In an industry that is so competitive on price, restaurants are forced to use cheaper processed ingredients and cannot dedicate resources towards food and meal development. Poor quality fast food has been shown to be a major contributor to obesity in the U.S.
Consequently, a need exists for an alternative to fast food restaurants which provides healthier meals at competitive prices